100 Pages in the Story of His Life
by Regardless1604
Summary: A 100 theme challenge from Wishing-Fire, based on Zexion and Ienzo! Random drabbles of lexicons, chocolate chip cookies, and little orphan Ienzo shall follow.
1. Introduction

**Well hey there! I was inspired to do this Kingdom Hearts 100 Theme Challenge from Infamousplot's 100 Days in the Life, one about Axel. You should go check it out :) I give the credit to the creation of this challenge to Wishing-Fire, if you would like to do it too, visit her account. Anyway, I was really torn between doing this one for Zexion/Ienzo or Saix/Isa, but I decided to go with Zexion. I might end up doing another one for Saix, but I'm still debating it... I'll see where this one takes me. Now, I'm going to let you know that there will be no yaoi in this story, for I do not support that junk. But please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**The Cloaked Schemer**

Zexion smiled to himself as he flipped through the pages of the lexicon, thinking of how the rest of Organization XIII didn't know of the secrets this book held. Ignorant fools. None of them knew the power this book could unleash, the darkness it held inside of it, nor did they respect it as a real weapon…

But they did seem to acknowledge Zexion's intelligence to an extent, but nothing more, nothing less. Perhaps the others would respect him one day, when the tactician's plans would lead them to victory. After all, he was number VI, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer.

**A/N: Ugh... I hated this one. I really didn't know what to do for it, so I just made it about Zexion in general. I'm sorry if it was boring, but the future chapters should be better! And please, remember to review!**


	2. Love

**Yay! Second chapter! Even though it's only one hundred words it was somewhat hard to write... anyway, I couldn't think of anything to name it, so I just went with the theme. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own anything.**

**Love**

A skeleton and a… girl of some sort, looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Well, if the skeleton had any eyes, that is.

_Halloween town, such a strange place,_ Zexion mused to himself.

The two laced their fingers together, but didn't speak.

_Maybe they don't need words to express their feelings, like Nobodies must… or so to speak. Oh, the irony of not having a heart,_ Zexion grimaced.

"Hmph… this is pointless. Let us move on." Xaldin snorted.

Zexion stood there for a moment before moving on. Love intrigued him… but it's not like he would ever feel it again.

**A/N: So, incase you can't tell, Zexion is on a mission with Xaldin in Halloween Town... ooh, big surprise.**

**And please review! Every one brightens my day!**


	3. Hate

**Did I ever mention how much I hate how the word count has to equal exactly one hundred words? Guess not! I really hate how the word count must equal one hundred words. There. Anyway, with most of the 100 Theme Challenges I've read, this is written as a serious theme. I had so many ideas of what to do with this chapter, but I decided to go with the childish hate aproach, somewhere along the lines of hating vegetables and hating the way your mother dressed you when you were young. And also, I was dying to get an Ienzo chapter in here! So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, that would be very, very bad.**

**Mother Knows Best**

"But Mommy! I hate my hair like that!" Little Ienzo tried to mess up the hair his mother was smoothing back out of his eyes.

"Ienzo, you know how I feel about that word. You shouldn't hate things." His mother gently scolded as she pulled his hair back into a tiny ponytail at the bottom of his neck. "Besides, I can't see both of your beautiful eyes when your hair is in your face!" She smiled down at her son.

Ienzo hated how his mother did his hair. Or at least, how she used to, when she was still around…

**A/N: So, because this will reoccur, in my idea of what happened with the BBS characters (the minor ones, like Lea, Isa, Ienzo and all them) Ienzo was about eight when he appeared in the game, and was seven when his parents died. So he was about six in this chapter. Just to clarify anything you may wonder about in my world of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Oh! And thanks so much for the reviews!**


	4. Vacation

**I really hate this theme. Mainly because this is all I could think of. I mean, I didn't want to make it about him reading away his vacation or something like that, though I'm sure he would do something like that XD I needed to make it something... different. And I guess this is what worked for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... except for the two games that are in my possession. RE:CODED IS TERRIBLE! DO NOT BUY IT! But if you haven't gotten Days yet, well, you should. I recommend it :)**

**Wasteland**

A blissful day of reading could've awaited him, but maybe he would… no. He wouldn't dare. It was against orders. Then again, it was Vacation Day, so he could do whatever he pleased.

After more inward turmoil, Zexion created a dark corridor and walked through it to his destination: Radiant Gardens. Maybe, just maybe, he could investigate his old home, if it was still there, anyway. Perhaps he could find clues as to why his—no, Ienzo's—parents died.

But as he looked out at the world, he felt a pang of… something. In front of him lied a wasteland.

**A/N: I just recently found out that Radiant Garden turns into Hollow Bastion... :'(**

**Anyway, thanks so much to you reviewers! This is the most amount of reviews that I've ever gotten by the fourth chapter of any story I've written!**


	5. Growing Up

**I'm sorry, people, I really am. I've had the hardest time coming up with even semi-happy themes. I don't know if it's bothering you, but it sure is me. For some reason, the only happy stories I can come up with that revolve around Zexion are crack-fics. So anyway, be happy that I was even able to get one on today, because I doubted I would be able to.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own KH, just the ideas for these themes.**

**All Grown Up**

"You're always so uptight!" Demyx sat down next to Zexion in the Grey Area. "All you ever do is go on missions and read! I at least try to have some fun once in awhile. I doubt your mother would be proud!" He teased jokingly.

Zexion usually tried not to pay attention to this nuisance, but he didn't take this as a joke. He remembered his mother's words to him once, a long time ago.

"_Ienzo, dear, whatever you become when you grow up, you'll be amazing, I'm sure of it. I'll always be proud of you."_

"You're probably right…"

**A/N: Blech. I don't like Demyx. **

**Anyway, I'm trying to get a chapter on everyday! If I can accomplish this, there will be happiness for me! Ahem. And this is rather odd for me for two reasons: 1. I usually only update all of my other stories on the weekends, so writing a short chapter every day is different for me. But I guess that this is good practice for my writing. 2. I usually only write in first person, so writing like this is just... downright strange. I hope I'm doing well :)**


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**Finally! My first non serious chapter! Although it's irretating me because of its choppiness :( Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own KH.**

**Trouble Makers**

Trouble was coming, he could feel it. The tactician's pace quickened slightly as he made his way to the castle's library.

The large doors welcomed Zexion as he approached "the usual place." A gloved hand pushed open the door partially and he looked inside. There was nothing out of the usual, so he pushed the door all the way open.

Wrong move.

A bucket of water toppled over and landed on his head, soaking him thoroughly.

"Nice one!" Axel's voice came, and Demyx's snicker followed, until black tendrils of energy started radiating off their target.

"I'm. Going. To. KILL YOU!"

**A/N: Like I said, choppy. I hate the way I wrote this one. CURSE YOU 100 WORD COUNT!**

**Anyway, don't forget to drop a review! And special thanks to Zexiontwo, Mirae-no-sekai, Ienzo'sShuggoCharra, and Infamousplot! Every time I get a review I yell "I GOT A REVIEW! YAY!"**


	7. First Encounter With an Animal

**I'm not too fond of this theme. I guess it just doesn't really appeal to me. I am definately not the "animal person" of my family. I was going to write this one metaphorically, but I decided againts it.**

**Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own it! Why are you trying to make me feel bad about myself D:**

**Doe, a Deer**

There, in front of Ienzo, was a deer, slim and graceful. The wild animal showed to bring no sign of harm, but the little boy still shied from it.

"Go on, perhaps you can touch it." Ansem put a hand on Ienzo's shoulder.

After some hesitation, Ienzo reached out to pet the animal. The silky hair touched his fingers, but the creature darted away immediately. A small smile appeared on the boy's face. It was one of his first smiles since Ansem took him in. A warm feeling crept into his heart; maybe he would feel happiness again. One day…

**A/N: Guess what? I just finished my third week of school today! Isn't that exciting? Ahem, I don't know how that relates to anything, but okay!**


	8. First Love

**I've actually managed to get a chapter of this story online every single day for a week! Celebrate with me! Anyway, I messed up and wrote First Crush's chapter for this one, and I uploaded it. Then I realized my mistake... So, if you read the one entitled "Strange Feelings," please disreguard that, because that was supposed be the next one. I did delete it, but sometimes it takes a while for the website to delete chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Cooties**

Ienzo didn't really feel romantic love. He loved his parents. He had finally learned to love Ansem like a father. He loved reading, the smell of paper, the library. He loved many things, but didn't quite feel _that_ kind of love. Besides, he was only nine. Why should he need to feel that way about girls? In his point of view, girls had cooties and were only around to torment him. Ansem told him he would feel differently about them later on in life, but little did he know, Ienzo would never make it that far with his heart intact.

**A/N: Haha... I remember when I still thought boys had cooties and were the grossest things on earth... though they still kind of are, haha. Yes, I can be quite immature at times XD**


	9. First Crush

**This chapter came surprisingly easy to me. I don't want to get too deep into a coupling for Ienzo, but you never know, I may one day.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it, silly!**

**Strange Feelings**

Ienzo finally reached varsity, but his parents' disappearance would still come and haunt him sometimes. When this happened, he would go to the library to calm his nerves. And every time he went, a certain girl would be there too.

She was pretty, liked to read, had a quiet spirit… everything Ienzo liked. But still, he was much too shy to talk to her.

Until one day when she came and talked to him. "Hello, I'm Becky." She smelled like lavender soap, and her smile was soft. Ienzo felt his face get red; he had never felt this way before.

**A/N: So yeah, I'm not too good with romancy stuff. Whatever. Anyway, I wasn't creative enough to give this girl an interesting name, so I just went with something common. And so I guess Ienzo was a freshman or so here, if they even have high school in Radiant Gardens...?**


	10. First Tragedy

**I feel like a terrible person... I have this morbid fascination with the death of Ienzo's parents, or all the other tragedies that the Organization had to go through... Just wait till I get my idea of Larxene's back story loaded on this site... morbid, I tell you D: Anyway, I will end up going deeper into the death of Ienzo's parents later on into this story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would have blood in it... and more of a back story for Ienzo!**

**Orphan**

He may have only been seven, but Ienzo was smart. He was smart enough to multiply and divide, to read long words and long books… He was also smart enough to know what they really meant when the grownups told him his parents had disappeared. What they were hiding from him, a helpless child. They couldn't fool him. His parents had died. Ienzo knew it in his heart. Sure, he didn't fully understand the cruelty of death, or the true meaning of the word, but he did know one thing. His parents were gone, and they were never coming back.

**A/N: And what's even worse, I enjoyed writing this chapter! It came so naturally, it just felt right. I'm so ashamed! Now I'm going to go sulk in the emo corner with Zexion...**

**Oh, and while I'm at it, why don't you drop a review?**


	11. Parents

**I was actually going to write the point I tried to make in this chapter into another one, but I think this was better suited for it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't have to write this, now would I?**

**Missing Love**

Ienzo missed his parents. He missed the way his mother would tuck him in at night, how she made all his scrapes feel better. He missed the way his father told him bedtime stories, the way he taught Ienzo to play ball, the way he took such good care of him and his mother. The way they told Ienzo they loved him. But they were gone.

Now Ansem was his guardian. He tucked him in at night and took care of him. But he never told Ienzo that he loved him. That's what he missed the most about his parents.

**A/N: I really like Ansem/DiZ, whatever, so please don't get me wrong. I don't dislike him. But I also don't see him as _that_ strong of a father figure to Ienzo for him to actually tell him that he loves him as his own son, even though he may. So, those are just my thoughts, and I'm sure some of you disagree.**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Oh my Kingdom Hearts, these Ienzo chapters just need to end already! This is like the sixth one in a row! You'll notice I did include Zexion in the bottom half, but still, I feel stupid for not being able to write at least one of the last five themes for Zexion...**

**Disclaimer: Zexion should still be alive. When I own Kingdom Hearts, I'm bringing Zexy back (No pun intended, folks)! Except... I'll probably never own KH, so that plan goes right out the window...**

**Shadows**

Ienzo, like most young children, was afraid of the dark, but he wasn't afraid of the dark_ness_. He experimented with the darkness of human hearts, even though it was against Ansem's direct orders. He spent many long hours up at night researching this newfound subject.

So, as you may suspect, Zexion had no problem with the darkness, except that it had taken away his heart. He actually preferred to use darkness to his aid. But sometimes—he would never admit it, though—he remembered the terrors of fear at night, when memories of his parents' death lurked in the shadows.

**A/N: So... the next chapter will once again be starring Ienzo... grr. Not that I don't absolutely love Ienzo, it's just that I want more Zexion in this... and considering I _am_ the authoress... well, I'll be doing that real soon!**


	13. Holding Hands

**Last Ienzo, not to mention serious, chapter for a few themes. I'm going to have fun with the next ones ;) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the past week, so...**

**A New Father**

Ansem had a light hold on Ienzo's hand. They were only walking back home, but Ansem didn't want the chance of losing the boy along the way. Ienzo felt the same way; he had already lost so much, and the mere thought of losing his newfound father gave him the shivers.

His own father used to buy him ice cream when they walked home, just like Ansem was now. Except he figured that Ansem liked ice cream a whole lot more than his father did.

Ienzo's grip tightened slightly. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Ansem.

**A/N: I got inspiration for this chapter from that cutscene in the end of BBS, where Ienzo and Ansem are walking somewhere eating ice cream. **

**And, oh my Darkness, people, I have to tell you something! So, I'm homeschooled, and I do my homework on the computer, and I have Microsoft Outlook in my tool bar and all, so I can chack my e-mail whenever I feel like it. So, everday I check my e-mail in between classes to see if I've gotten any new reviews. Today really wasn't a good day for me, school was slow, learning Spanish was a pain, and I was just in a bad mood. Then I checked my e-mail, and I got two reviews in. Yeah, I know, no big deal. But seriously, that made my day :) I've been happy ever since! So, in other words, I love all of your reviews, they mean an unspeakable amount of happiness to me :3 Thanks!**


	14. Popcorn

**Zexion makes a comeback! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own a retro popcorn-popper!**

**Popcorn Frenzy**

Zexion wandered through the castle, looking for something interesting to do.

Food. Any rational person eats when they're bored, so he headed for the kitchen. But what awaited him was _not_ a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"_What_ are you children doing?" Zexion asked in aspiration. The kitchen was filled with popcorn, almost to the ledge of the counter, and Roxas and Xion's heads were wading through the fluffy sea.

"Um," Roxas laughed nervously. "Well, it's a funny story, actually."

"I'd rather not know." Zexion closed the door. No, there would be no cookies of sheer delight for him today.

**A/N: I had fun writing this one :) I've had this idea for a story about the random "adventures" that Roxas and Xion drag Axel on, and this was one of them. OH MY HEARTLESS! The next theme is cookies! YAY! You all will get to learn of Zexion's deepest, darkest hidden secret! Mwahahaha!**


	15. Cookies

**Haha, I like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars, but I do have a pretty amazing cookie recipe!**

**Weakness**

Every Nobody in the organization had a weakness. Axel's fire was countered by water, and vice versa for Demyx. It was rumored that the Superior's was _Star Wars_—he would drop whatever he was doing at the time if the movie was playing anywhere in sight.

But one of Zexion's worse weaknesses—most people don't know this, of course—were chocolate chip cookies. Dun dun dun—yes, chocolate chip cookies. Don't look at me like that, it's the honest truth!—with the warm gooey chips and delicate hints of vanilla, he just couldn't resist. Yes, this was heaven for Zexion.

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure where I got the idea that Zexion has an addiction to cookies from...**

**But I must say, my mom does make the best chocolate chip cookies EVER!**

**Extra points to anyone who can tell me where I got the description of the cookie from ;)**

**Oh, and Zexion's prize winning chocolate chip cookies for everyone that reviews! Dang... now I'm craving cookies.**


	16. Memories

**And so the serious chapters have come once again. I truly do think it would ease the Nobodies' lust for**** hearts if they were like Roxas.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would give them all back their hearts in the end. Okay, that would really mess the storyline up, so nevermind...**

**Better Off Without**

Sometimes Zexion wished he was in Roxas's place. No memories. Maybe if he didn't remember what it was like to have a heart, then he wouldn't want one so bad. Maybe if he didn't remember, things wouldn't be so difficult for him. Maybe… maybe he wouldn't feel so hollow inside when he was supposed to be hurting. When tragedy struck, he felt nothing, but he wished he did. He wished he could once again feel the pain that ripped up his heart when his parents had died. If he had no memories, having no heart would be so much easier…

**A/N: Cookies to all the reviewers! *Hands cookies out* And extra cookies to for correctly answering my question in the last chapter!**


	17. Tower

**So, with this theme I had, well, quite a hard time deciding what to write. This is all that I could think of, so if it doesn't fit quite as well as it should with the theme, please accept my greatest apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**Questions**

What was the point of being a Nobody? Was it really worth it, all this trouble just to try to make Kingdom Hearts, on the off chance that he might not get his heart back?

These questions traced through Zexion's mind as he looked out the window. Standing up here, in the highest tower of the Castle That Never Was, made him feel insignificant, like his Nobody existence meant nothing.

In the very end—would his existence even mean anything then?

Zexion made his way back to the staircase, away from the open window.

Would his questions ever be answered…?

**A/N: So, please do not take this chapter as emoness of any sort, don't think I'm making him think suicidal thoughts here or anything. Because honestly, I would think these thoughts too, if I was a Nobody. Thanks.**


	18. Stripes

**With the problems I had coming up with something for the theme "Tower," you think I should have problems with "Stripes" too, right? I thought so, at least. But no, these themes just like mess with my head. This one was easy-peasy for me.**

**Disclaimer: I really do love KH, but I just don't own it.**

**Keepsake**

Ienzo took a striped blanket off his bed. It was one of the last things he could really remember his mother by.

He remembered how when he was young, she would knit blankets to sell. Once, he had begged her to make one for him that was striped white and blue. The young boy got more expectant as each stripe was finished, and one more was added on.

Ienzo would forever cherish the striped blanket. He rubbed it against his face; it still smelled like her too. He would do anything to keep the memories of his mother with him…

**A/N: And so Ienzo returns. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They make me feel loved :3**


	19. Stars

**Don't you think it would be so weird if every star was a world? I mean, total weirdness. But that's just me, so...**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned KH, I wouldn't be writing these.**

**Connected**

Ansem once told him that every star was another world. So, as Ienzo lied on the roof of his house, he wondered what was going on in all those other places. Were they different than his? How different? Just a little, or a lot?

He also remembered his parents telling him that no matter where they were, if they were separated or together, they would always be connected by the same sky. So as he lay there, he couldn't help but wonder if his parents were on one of those other worlds, just waiting to be reunited with their son…

**A/N: But honestly, I really do love KH, and all the wacky theories that follow. It's funny, when I first started playing it back in April, my mom and brother just stared at me like I was a crazy person for loving this game, and my mom was like "If people don't have hearts, they die. So this whole 'not having a heart' thing is just silly. But if you mean the 'lyrical' heart, then that's even sillier."**

**Pft, silly or not, I love it.**


	20. Universe

**Gosh, this chapter makes twenty! This is by far the farthest and most dedicated to any story I have ever been.**

**Disclaimer: Now really, why would I lie to you precious people out there and tell you that I own KH?**

**Infinite**

Was completing Kingdom Hearts really necessary? Would all this work really pay off, in the very end, when he couldn't even extract the hearts himself?

The galaxy was so expansive, so infinite… there had to be some other way in the universe to get his heart back. There had to be. Sometimes it seemed like he had been a Nobody so long that he forgot what it was even like to feel. But Zexion knew one thing, with or without a heart, he was going to get it back one day, even if he had to search the entire universe.

**A/N: ****This is one of my personal favorite chapters, though I'm not really sure why... But you've got to feel bad, I mean, everybody should. None of the organization, even with how undeserving some of them were, got their hearts back. Truly, it's a depressing thought...**

****Anyway, so I really have no theory of any other way to get hearts back, and honestly, I would really not like to. That would definately give me a headache. And I'm sure some people would hate on me for even coming up with that abstract of an idea. "Nobodies getting their hearts back without Kingdom Hearts? That's stupid." I can already see it now.****


	21. Princess

**I know, I know! I didn't get a chapter on yesterday! I'm sorry! Though actually I'm more sorry to myself, for not keeping up the work... Anyway, because I didn't get a chapter on yesterday, I'm going to attempt to get two themes downloaded today. Yeah, it's not that hard, I know. But it's currently storming badly here, and the power could go out anytime, so I'm hoping I'll be able to get another chapter loaded.**

**Disclaimer: Really, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is.**

**To the Rescue**

Ienzo may have been a tough little boy, considering all he had gone through, but inside, he was still only a child. Sometimes he liked to pretend that his parents weren't really dead, they were just taken somewhere far, far away. It was like his story books: his dad had been put to sleep under a deep spell, and his mother was locked away in a tower like a princess. Ienzo would be the knight in shining armor, who would bravely rescue his father, a strong and virtuous king, and his mother, a gentle princess. He would be their hero.

**A/N: Yeah... this was a difficult one to come up with something descent for, but I guess I still managed to get the theme into it. Sort of.**


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Well, all I have to say is "In your face, storm!" Yes, this terrible storm is still going on, and quite frankly, I'm freaking out a little. But really, who cares?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anything relating to any kind of video game companies.**

**Sign**

"What the…?" Xaldin looked at the sign on the library door. Besides Zexion, he was one of the only organization members that visited the library on a regular basis. The DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door seemed very out of place for such a public part of the castle.

"No matter," The large man pushed open the door, disregarding the sign.

But inside was a very tired, zombyish looking Zexion, who only moaned at the intruder. Late night research was never good for anybody, especially Ienzo, as Xaldin recalled. Not much had changed since then, he decided, and left.

**A/N: I've got my chapters updated properly again, and now I'm all good. And yeah... this one was just, yeah. Anyway, I've decided that if there are going to be quite a few Ienzo chapters next to eachother, I'm not going to compact them all together, but spread them apart in between the Zexion chapters, because honestly, I think this challenge should be more about him than his Somebody.**


	23. Rejection

**I seriously drew a blank with this one. It took me at least an hour to think of something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

**Reject**

Ienzo hated rejection; mainly because he felt it so much the first year of being parentless. Whenever people came to the orphanage, they would look at him, and pass on. Rejection. When he went to school, the other second graders would talk about how great their parents were, and he had none to talk about. Rejection. Even after Ansem adopted him, he would still feel the sting of rejection from the other kids. He was a reject. That's all he would ever be. At least, that was his philosophy until he met Ansem's other apprentices. They were like a family.

**A/N: Gah, I feel kind of bad writing and publishing things on such a dark sentimental day for my country. I mean, I shouldn't, but I really do. I almost didn't write this. But I did. Gosh, I feel terrible.**

**We'll always remember those who died ten years ago this day. May they rest in peace.**


	24. Fear

**I loved writing this chapter. For a change of pace, I had _too_ many ideas instead of none at all!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Kingdom Hearts? Well, I'm pretty sure that question has already been answered.**

**Illusions**

Fear was one thing Zexion was glad that he could no longer feel. Its memories still lurked in the back of his mind, and came back quite vividly at times, but only as a faint illusion that bounced around aimlessly in his hollow chest. But that's all they were: illusions. Fitting well for his Nobody self, illusions were. When he should have been panicking, he only felt a slight flitter in his stomach, but it wasn't real fear. It was only an illusion. Maybe that's all he was: an illusion of his former self. Nothing more than an empty shell.

**A/N: Gosh, people, fifty reviews! This makes me unspeakably happy, and I feel like I'm succeeding as a fanfiction author :)**


	25. Puzzle

**Yeah, I don't have much to say this time around.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would probably be very, very rich. Which I am not.**

**Pieces**

Ienzo had always loved puzzles, and as he grew older, he started liking a different kind. The sort of puzzle that messed with his mind, the kind that made him think. The mysterious kinds, like the mystery of the heart, and what it held inside.

He still had a taste for puzzles even after he lost his heart. Every move he made in his tactics became another piece of a giant puzzle. Riku, darkness, Vexen's replica—they were just pieces, fitting together in different places. But what Zexion didn't know was that this puzzle would end his existence for good.

**A/N: Like I said, I don't have anything to say today. Reviews are nice, but I don't think I really have to ask for them anymore.**


	26. Hunger

**I really have no idea how people figured this out, but I read that Ienzo suggested that they make a lab to study the heart, and the Heartless were accidentally created by Ansem's apprentices. So that's what I'm inclined to believe, but I still have no idea where they got that idea from. If anyone could kindly explain, if you even know, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would know the answers to all of my questions.**

**Creation**

The little form this creature took was so deceiving. Ienzo poked the little black thing, and when it clawed him, his hand instantly lashed back.

"Ienzo, what did I tell you? Do not touch the experiment, it could be dangerous!" Even came over and examined the boy's hand. "Hmm… we should get this bandaged."

"Even," Ienzo started as they walked. "Do you think the creature can actually _steal_ hearts… from people?"

"I don't know," The scientist admitted. "But there is one thing I am almost sure of. They hunger for hearts, and perhaps they will do anything to grasp them."

**A/N: Oh my gosh, when I watched the videos for BBS, I felt _so_ bad for hating Vexen. He seemed like such a good guy when he was still Even, and for a while I actually thought it was him that had adopted Ienzo, not Ansem.**


	27. Fast Food

**Oh gosh, this chapter was so random. I mean, fast food? Where in the KH universe is there a fast food restaurant? Maybe the chains are going universal XD Besides, it felt good to write a light-spirited chapter for a change.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither KH nor McDonalds.**

**Mechanically Processed Nastiness**

"This is…" Zexion held up a greasy hamburger patty and let it fall back onto his tray. "Absolutely unpalatable. How can you eat this stuff?"

Demyx shrugged and took another bite. When he had heard that Zexion had never eaten fast food, he dragged him away to his favorite restaurant: McDonald's, home of the heart attack served on a red tray.

"C'mon, it's not _that_ bad." Demyx protested.

"Yeah, if you're one for mechanically separated chicken." The tactician pointed at his comrade's chicken nuggets and took a bite of a cookie. "And their cookies aren't even that great at all!"

**A/N: Now, don't get me wrong, I have nothing againts McDonalds. I mean, they have _THE BEST_ French fries in the whole wide universe (now I'm craving French fries... grr...)! But I've been scarred ever since I watched _Super Size Me_... Kentucky Fried Chicken and Pizza Hut...**


	28. Horror

**I wrote this one over and over and over again, trying to get the phrasing just right... this is definately not one of my better written ones. Maybe this is just an off-day for me.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, how many times do I have to say "I don't own Kingdom Hearts"? Oh, I guess one hundred times should do.**

**Fear**

Horror comes in many forms. For some, fear of the unknown or of their own death haunts them. For others, the supernatural numbs them with fear. But for Ienzo, many things filled his mind with uneasiness. His parents' death would often visit his dreams, replaying over and over, though he never actually _saw_ it happen. The new experiments made him fearful at times, like the creatures they had created. Or the sheer darkness that resided in every person's heart, the terrible, terrible things that they fathomed. Sometimes he wondered if disobeying Ansem would turn out all right in the end…

**A/N: Like I said, not well done. Do you guys even care about this stuff I'm writing in the author's notes, or should I just drop them? Oh, and thanks for all the reviews :)**


	29. Jigsaw

**For this one I didn't want to bring back the whole metaphorical puzzle thing again, so I decided to do a chapter that really doesn't have anything to do with anything.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything.**

**Boredom**

There was absolutely nothing to do on snow days. The dark corridors didn't work when there was a blizzard outside of the castle, probably due to some kind of interference. These kinds of days were very rare, but they were still dull, nonetheless. Zexion didn't happen to be in the mood for reading, which was also just as rare as these snow days. And so he went to his closet and pulled out an old box.

"Hello, old friend," He said as he dusted off the lid of his favorite ten thousand piece puzzle, and went to work on it.

**A/N: So yeah, this is really just a nonsense chapter. And I can't remember where I got the idea from that dark corridors don't work when it's snowing heavily...**


	30. Photograph

**I love Ienzo... so cute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Mysterious Picture**

Ienzo had been staying with his new father for about three years now and finally started to adjust well to his new life. He needed to talk to Ansem about a project for school, so he headed for his office. When he opened the door, the older man was nowhere to be seen. The boy wandered around, looking at books and things until Ansem got back. But as he looked around at the book cases, something caught his eye. A piece of paper was wedged between the books. Ienzo pulled it out, revealing an old picture of… of his parents.

**A/N: Yeah, this scene will come into a more important light in another story I'm writing, otherwise, it's really insignificant here.**


	31. Forgotten

**So, after presenting to you, my precious readers, a bout of less-than-desirable chapters, I bring you a better one... at least, I think it's better...**

**Disclaimer: Hah, I almost forgot to put this on... Well, I don't own KH, so there.**

**Better Off Forgotten**

Zexion was sure that he—Ienzo—wasn't remembered. Everyone he knew when he still had his heart had probably forgotten about him by now—except for those who had become Nobodies too. But that was okay by him. Why should he care whether they remembered the poor little orphan boy, the one that nobody wanted until Ansem came around? The memories of his former self probably lurked somewhere, but they couldn't be any good ones. He would probably only be remembered as that little boy who accidentally let those Heartless monsters out on Radiant Garden. Maybe being forgotten _was_ better…

**A/N: Better, right? I hope so.**


	32. Wish

**I'm pretty sure I've over emphasized how much Ienzo misses his parents in this challenge...**

**Disclaimer: I honestly can say that I will probably never own KH, just like I currently don't.**

**One Wish**

Ienzo only wished for one thing in the entire world—his parents. He wished that he could have them back, wished that he could hear their voices, or at least feel their loving touch again. If he could have that… he would never wish for anything else. Every shooting star he wished upon, every night he hoped that he would wake up, and all of this was just a bad dream, or that his parents weren't really gone for good. He wished that he could see them just once more, so that he could tell them that he loved them…

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of my faithful readers and new readers alike for supporting me in writing this.**


	33. Come Back

**Have you ever noticed that you don't really see any Lexaeus fics? I'm sure it's because he's such an unpopular organization member, so I'm going to write a good story about him! What it's going to be about, I have no idea...**

**Disclaimer: I actually don't happen to own any companies, major or minor, so that rules out Square Enix and Disney.**

**Never Again**

As he left for Castle Oblivion, no one had asked him to promise that he would come back. No one would care whether he survived to see them again. Roxas seemed to be "sad" that Axel was leaving for a dangerous mission. Nobody had acted the same for him. Zexion walked out of the dark corridor and into the basement of the castle to meet Lexaeus, his trusted companion. This mission would be dangerous, and could possibly put an end to his nonexistence. But who would care if he didn't survive? No one was wishing for him to come back.

**A/N: I really like the themes in this challenge, so maybe I'll do one for Lexaeus, something that's actually good quality that's not making him and Zexion gay lovers.**


	34. Where Did They Go?

**Wow, I really hate science fair projects, you know that? They take up _so_ much time. Random, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH.**

**Missing**

Ienzo's pace quickened greatly as he made his way through the castle. Ansem said that everyone would be at the castle today, but the boy couldn't find his stepfather. Or Even, or Dilan, or Aeleus, or even Xehanort. And Xehanort was _always_ at the lab. Then frightening thoughts started popping into his head. Had the Heartless taken them? Were they gone for good? He had seen what the Heartless had done to the people they had gotten to before they were taken back under control. Is this what happened to the others? If not, where could they have possibly gone?

**A/N: So yeah, not much to say on this one, except that if you were wondering, Ienzo is about fourteen here. Is it just me, or is that hard to imagine Ienzo being that old?**


	35. Adventure

**Chapter 35, wow, I've been doing this for over a month.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its glory.**

**New Life**

"Z-Zexion. Zexion. Zexion." He repeated as he looked into a mirror. This was his new name. He still getting used to it, yet he still looked the same, but his heart… he didn't feel it beating in his chest. Nor did he feel any emotions. He remembered the last thing he felt was panic—he couldn't find anyone at the castle. He felt so hollow inside.

"Zexion." He said again. Xehanort—no, Xemnas—had told him that this was his new name along with his new powers. Was this new life going to be an adventure or some sick joke?

**A/N: Can you imagine that? Like, an older Ienzo, but younger Zexion. It's rather hard for me. Just wondering, but about what age would you consider Zexion to be? Like, if they even have ages... I'd say he's about, like, nineteen?**


	36. Father Figure

**I don't know about you, but whenever I say "Ansem the Wise," I end up thinking "Gandalf the Grey." I don't think there's actually a connection there, though...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own KH.**

**Ansem the Wise**

Ansem was Ienzo's father figure, hands down. Sure, Even took care of him when Ansem was busy, but he wasn't quite the same. Ienzo thought of him as a colleague, not a babysitter or role model—though a very caring colleague at that.

Ansem had almost completely taken the role of a father perfectly—he made sure Ienzo knew the differences between right and wrong, he disciplined him, he took care of him and helped him with all of his needs. He would sometimes play with him, or read to him at night… Ansem was almost the perfect father. _Almost_.

**A/N: This chapter was easy-peasy, I must say. But people, I have most exciting news! I was watching a trailor for Dream Drop Distance yesterday, and I think I spotted none other than... IENZO! Oh my Ansem, people! I THINK IENZO IS IN IT! I don't know if you saw the trailor that I'm talking about, but at the very end of it, it shows Braig! YAY! But laying on the ground next to him, to me at least, it appears to be Ienzo and Even fading into darkness. I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT!**


	37. Stranger

**Another chapter about Zexion adjusting to his new Nobody self.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A Stranger to Himself**

He was a stranger to himself. Being reborn into this… this _thing_ was not something he had planned on. Feeling no emotion was unnatural, and the aid of darkness was foreign to his fingertips. The illusions he slowly and tediously learned to weave and control were beyond him. The very book he wielded as a weapon against his own creations was not yet familiar to him; the coat he wore—strange and outlandish. His own name felt remote on his lips. It was still his face, but he didn't even recognize himself—this new creature of darkness he had become.

**A/N: I've found a new fascination in the Nobodies' past lives, so I've started writing a series including stories for each of them! The first story I'm writing is for Larxene, I've only gotten the first chapter up, but I would absolutely love it if you were to read it. And I know, why start with Larxene and not Zexion? Frankly, I don't know.**


	38. Technology

**Hey guys, sorry for that unexpected update hault. On Monday, my mom had me take an unexpected break from anything fanfiction, that means reading, writing, _anything_, because apparently, I'm "obsessed." But in all honesty, I am XD So, the updates should be back to everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

**New**

Ienzo's eyes widened. "What's this?" He pointed at the strange thing.

Ansem laughed lightly. "That, my boy, is a computer."

"What does it do?"

"Mainly it's for research purposes. But it can also act as a security system."

Ienzo moved the mouse around, seeing it follow the same movements on the screen. He had never seen something like this before. He vaguely remembered his parents not liking this "technology" because it was too complicated, so Ienzo had never thought much of it. But now that he had it at his fingertips… the new things he could do could be endless!

**A/N: Thank God for internet, right?**


	39. Magic

**Gah, this was an interesting chapter... I struggle with the term "magic," so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with anything.**

**Dark Magic**

It was almost magical, the way they stole hearts. A few swipes at a helpless person and the sparkling heart came out like magic. It fascinated him, the way they thirsted for hearts, but scared him a little also. The more Ienzo delved into his experiments with the little creatures, the more he could feel the darkness consuming his own heart. The Heartless and their "magic," their dark magic, enchanted him, made him feel as though he had more power in his small, insignificant existence. But one day, the darkness swept over the boy like a wave, pulling him under…

**A/N: See? I think the writing was a bit awkward.**


	40. Siblings

**Yep, I'm sure the entire organization can act quite childish some times.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**The Organization**

Organization XIII was the closest thing that Zexion ever had to siblings. Ienzo's parents had died before he had gotten the chance to have any real siblings, and Ansem never married. Though the organization was a group of twelve deadly Nobodies, at times it ran a little bit like a bunch of unruly children. Demyx and occasionally Axel would be up for a good pranking session, and Vexen seemingly demanded respect from the others, but didn't get any. Saïx liked bossing people about, while Larxene enjoyed tormenting the others. Yep, it was just like a normal family—er, _Heartless_ family.

**A/N: Tomorrow I have five exams coming up... gah.**


	41. Girl Next Door

**I think my mind has been officialy fried...**

**Disclaimer: Why is this on here? Well, kinda because I have to...?**

**Preferably "No Thanks"**

There was no such thing as "the girl next door" for Zexion. Sure, he wanted his heart and his family back, so that he could love them and feel complete, but he never really thought about that _special_ _someone_. He was too independent to love a girl. The very thought amused him…

The feeling also worked the other way around—he didn't want anybody to think of him as "the guy next door." Besides, who was here to even think like that? Larxene? She would rather die than crush on the tactician. Besides, they both lacked hearts to "love" with…

**A/N: See, I'm so listless that I don't even have a bottom author's note. Wait, nevermind...**


	42. Amusement Park

**Do people even read these author's notes? Just wondering...**

**Disclaimer: I've decided that perhaps I have made my point clear that I _do_ _not_ own Kingdom Hearts, so I'm just gonna stop putting these disclaimers on every chapter.**

**Child's Play**

"This… is a strange, strange world." Zexion mused as he looked around Disney Town. He vaguely remembered the other kids talking about a place like this when he still had his heart. He had begged Ansem to let him go too, but the man didn't have time to travel to another world so that he could take his adopted son to an amusement park. Ienzo was disappointed, but he shook it off quickly.

Now that he—ah, Zexion—had finally came, it was nothing to him. "Child's play…" He muttered as he created a dark corridor back to the castle.


	43. Fighting For What's Right

**Hmm... the past few themes were a bit boring...**

**Villian**

As the lexicon sliced through another Heartless, Zexion didn't feel any satisfaction. It would just end up reforming again. That's why the organization needed Keyweilders—so that the hearts collected would complete Kingdom Hearts so the group of Nobodies could once again be complete. Organization XIII would do anything to get their hands on one of the Keyblade's chosen, making them, in fact, a group of villains. Zexion knew when he joined the organization he wouldn't be fighting for the "right" side… He knew this because he would do anything to get his heart back, even if it meant villainy.


	44. Fire

**This actually has a little to do with what happens in my version of Lea's life before he was Axel. He kind of burned down his own house...**

**Two Sides**

Ienzo had always thought of fire as something useful: it cooked food, warmed houses, provided light… he never thought of it as dangerous—until one night, when he learned how destructive it could be.

Ienzo and his parents watched as half of their house was extinguished. The neighbor's boy had accidentally caught his own house on fire, burning it completely to the ground. But before the remains were put out, it had spread around to the other houses, including Ienzo's. But what the boy didn't know at the time was that he was going to face even greater tragedies soon.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome!**


	45. Soup

**So I played Days for four hours this morning and I still can't defeat the stupid Ruler of the Sky... Gah! I'm never going to finish that game!**

**Sick**

Just because his heart was gone doesn't mean his immune system was too. He shouldn't be sick! Nobodies weren't supposed to get sick… or at least, that's what Zexion thought.

The Nobody rubbed his feverish head as he stirred a pot of soup. He didn't trust anyone else's cooking to make him feel better. As he stood over the big pot, Axel walked in and sniffed the air.

"It smells good. You think I could get a bowl of that when you're done?" He asked the tactician.

Right after he said that, Zexion sneezed into the soup.

"Okay, never mind..."


	46. Summer

**I seriously _hate_ Agrabah... it's probably my least favorite world in the entire Kingdom Hearts universe.**

**Agrabah**

Zexion looked at his surroundings with distaste. So this was Agrabah… he hadn't expected it to be so hot. He pulled the collar of his coat, trying to cool himself off. Gah, this place was like constant summer. It was hot, dry, sandy, and all together unpleasant. And out of all the worlds Xemnas could've sent him to on his _first_ mission, he sent the young Nobody to _this_ place.

Just then, he spotted a few small Heartless. _My creations…_ he thought. He hesitated at first, but summoned his new weapon, and ignoring the intense heat, he ran into battle.


	47. Christmas

**Ah, I do love Christmas... Oh, and happy Luxord Day to all of you!**

**Christmas Cheer**

Christmas, it's the most wonderful time of the year. Zexion never felt as much good cheer around this time as he used to, probably due to his lack of a heart. But nonetheless, he still enjoyed it as much as a Nobody can, but he would surely never let anybody know. He would sit in his room and read, pretending he wasn't in the Christmas spirit, but secretly, he enjoyed the lights and that smell of nutmeg and pine. The one way he outwardly enjoyed Christmas though was through baking. There was nothing better than the smell of spiced cookies.


	48. Halloween

**Haha, it's actually the right season for this theme instead of the last one. Except that _I_ actually don't celebrate Halloween...**

**Pointless**

A fountain piping what looked like acid, creepy decorations, tomb stones, Heartless that looked like ghosts, and monstrous residents… Zexion looked up at the full moon. _So this was Halloween Town…_

This place didn't make any sense to the tactician—they spent all year preparing for one day? What a pointless way to spend life. Zexion knew that _he_ wouldn't want to live here. He had better things to do than trying to find the scariest way to spend one day, and besides, the people here were… strange, to say the least. Zexion was glad that this wasn't his home…


	49. Strawberry

**Oh, I do love these scenarios with little kids like Ienzo :)**

**Recipe for Disaster**

Ansem helped the boy put some icecream, milk, and strawberries into a blender. He did love strawberry milkshakes and believed that every respectable scientist should too. Ienzo wanted to help, so his adopted father obliged. As he watched Ansem blend all of the ingredients together, he wandered around the kitchen. Being eight, his ideas on what he _thought_ would taste good differed from what really did. And so he walked into the pantry and pulled out some sugar, graham crackers, and caramel syrup and brought them to Ansem. He sighed; perhaps he wouldn't get a good strawberry milkshake after all.

**A/N: Haha, this is the second time in this story that I've made reference to a different series. Honestly, I couldn't resist. I'm dedicating this chapter to Walter Bishop, my favorite crazy scientist, who pratically owns rights to the strawberry milkshake. Quick question, are any of you out there reading my story just as obsessed with Fringe as I am?**

**Which reminds me... "Astroid! I need strawberries!"**


	50. Candy

**Wow... today makes 50. Gah! I feel like I'm supposed to be in a KH cutscene... "Today makes 255..." "What's that about?" "It's been that many days since I joined the..." Yeah, anyway, I'm half way through! Woo!**

**Rules**

Ienzo unwrapped the hard candy noisily. He tried to make sure that it was quiet, but the wrapper wouldn't oblige. His eyes widened a little as the laboratory door creaked open, and he shoved the wrapper into his coat pocket and turned around.

"Hello, Ienzo. Doing some early work, are you?" Even walked into the room.

Ienzo nodded quickly, the candy stuck in the side of his mouth.

Even noted his weird behavior and walked over to the boy. "Ienzo, you know the rules about eating in the lab! Spit it out."

He sighed; he didn't like that rule much.


	51. Library

**Just about all of my recent chapters about Zexion have revolved around him being a new Nobody. I'm not sure why... maybe I have a strange new fascination with it.**

**Good Memories**

Books, upon books, upon even more books… Zexion looked out at the huge room with giant shelves covering the walls. This was… amazing. This new part of the Castle that Never Was now became his favorite place. The first weeks as a Nobody had been so hard to get used to, he felt so hollow, quite alone. But now he had a slight comfort—the feel of the pages in his gloved hands, the familiar inky letters and new paper small. He loved, er, well, _remembered_ what it was like to love the library, and hung onto that memory tightly.


	52. Fly

**To the Skies**

Ienzo always wondered what it was like to fly. Would it be fun or scary? Exciting or sickening? He wondered why humans weren't born with wings. He once asked Even, but the busy man only told him that if humans were meant to fly, then we would be able to. So clearly, man is not meant to take to the sky.

This dashed his dreams, but he soon went onto other things. Like the experiments with Darkness and the human heart. Sometimes Zexion wondered if he would've tried to achieve flying instead of experimenting, would things have turned out different?


	53. Movie

**This one is supposed to take place really soon after Ansem adopted him. And I feel like I made it sound like it's back in the 1940's when films were first coming out by calling them "moving pictures" XD**

**New Experiences**

Ienzo's eyes widened when he and Ansem walked into the big room. Rows and rows of red chairs went far up, and a big white sheet hung from the ceiling in the front of the room. The boy tugged on his new step-father's hand and pointed to the very top. Ansem chuckled and followed him the highest row. Ienzo jumped a bit when the lights turned off and loud music began to play. This was his first time at the movies, and his young eyes took in everything. The moving pictures fascinated him, and a small smile brightened his face.


	54. Afraid

**You know what I really hate? Well, actually, none of you know me, so I'll tell you. The dentist. I really hate dentist. Half of mouth is numb right now, and I was really tempted to make this theme about how Ienzo was scared of the dentist. Gah...**

**Loss**

If there was one thing Ienzo was afraid of, it was losing people and things that were special to him. He had already lost his parents, and when part of his house burned down, it destroyed all of his things. That happened before his parents' death and he thought _that_ was terrible… Now as he looked around at his step-father and his apprentices, he couldn't imagine losing them. The very thought scared the boy. But what he took so much for granted, his most valuable possession, was about to be taken from him, and he would never get it back.


	55. Look a Like

**I really, really wanted to put way more into this theme, but I can't... DX**

**Only a Face**

He looked in the mirror. His face almost looked exactly the same, and his hair was just a bit longer, otherwise, his appearance was pretty much exactly like Ienzo's. But he wasn't Ienzo anymore—Zexion knew that as fact. Though he had never been one for acting childish, he felt more… grown up. He was older, solemn, quiet, powerful… and empty. Any traces of childish behavior were gone. Besides, it was awfully hard to act that way when you don't even _have_ a heart to be free-hearted with. Sure, he looked like Ienzo, but he was an entirely different person.


	56. Frozen

**I wanted to get a theme with some actual action in here, so this is what I got. I remeber defeating this thing for the second time a few weeks ago, so I tried to use its attacks in this chapter.**

**Battle**

An icy pillar shot up out of the ground, and Zexion easily dodged it. He flung his weapon at the giant Heartless—the Chill Ripper—and it smacked the thing in the face. The monster started circling the Organization member, then released another ice attack. Zexion blocked it, but the force threw him into another ice chunk. He was frozen there, trying to move, but his lexicon wouldn't respond. The Heartless loomed over him and raised its dual blades above the Nobody. As the deadly weapons came down, the ice released its prisoner and Zexion escaped before he was destroyed.


	57. Speechless

**I really, really hated that scene in Chain of Memories...**

**Impossible**

He was speechless. How could the boy conquer his own darkness? It couldn't be. No, it wasn't even possible. No one can conquer that kind of darkness!

As Zexion held his injured abdomen, he was completely baffled, speechless. It… it wasn't fair. How could Riku conquer his darkness like that, while Zexion himself couldn't such a long, long time ago? He almost thought he felt jealousy, though he knew that wasn't possible, it was a feeling. He also thought he felt hatred for Riku's strength, and then again, he couldn't. His plans had failed… and he couldn't even feel regret.


	58. Alone

**I'm never going to finish this story... *sigh***

**All By Himself**

For the first time, he felt so alone. His parents were really gone… now he was being taken to some orphanage. Ienzo was only six, but he realized what was happening; he was alone in Radiant Garden. Sure, there would be other kids there and at school, and there would be grownups watching over him. But he was still alone. The young child pressed his hand against the frosty glass. What would come of him now? When would someone come to take him as their own child? Would he always be so alone, always an outcast from the other children…?


	59. Door

**Kingdom Hearts**

In the distance, Kingdom Hearts shined outside of the large window in the Grey Area. The new recruit—XIII—was staring at the giant heart shaped moon. The tactician decided to speak to him, and after introducing himself, he spoke about Organization XIII's goal—finishing Kingdom Hearts, so that they could be complete with hearts again. As Zexion thought about it more, he finally decided that Kingdom Hearts was like a doorway. If they could open it, then they could get their lives back. They could finally exist once more. And now they had the key to that door—Roxas.


	60. Study

**Gah, I do hate school. I have a Spanish test tomorrow...**

**School**

He pretty much thought school was useless. Yes, Ienzo did get stellar grades, and he did all his homework, but he hated studying for useless subjects like the history of Radiant Garden. He preferred studying for science, but it got dull very fast. The only thing that kept him studying was Ansem. His step-father made sure he got good grades in school, or he wouldn't let Ienzo work on his own projects. And so the boy had to get working on his homework, and he flopped down in a chair, opening his thick book. _Radiant Garden was founded by Sir…_

**A/N: ONLY FOURTY MORE THEMES LEFT!**


	61. Battlefield

**I'm serious, I really hate those stupid practices in Days with the Dusks. And, ah! 101 reviews! Thanks _so_ much!**

**Training**

His breathe came out in shallow pants, his lungs striving for air, his heartbeat racing—no, there was no heartbeat. He had to constantly remind himself of that. He was surrounded by many heavy-duty Dusks, book in hand, and cornered like a small animal. It was only Zexion's fifth day training—just practice—but this simple simulation felt more like a battlefield. As he felt his energy draining each time the lesser Nobodies swatted at him, he unleashed his first limit-break attack. A shower of darkness rained from the sky and destroyed the attackers; he had finally won his battle.


	62. Cold

**Yeah, sorry for not updating... I just haven't been in the mood.**

**Empty**

Maybe having emotions wasn't terrible. This mission required him to be crafty, manipulative, and if he were to fail… Well, let's just say that emotion would only get in his way. Zexion couldn't feel even the slightest pity for Riku, and how he was being tormented—and he didn't want to, anyways. He didn't feel a single drop of remorse for his actions, and if he were to, that might just have complicated things. It was true—emotion _was_ overrated. If he really wanted to get his goals achieved, it was much better to be a cold, heartless, empty shell.


	63. Puberty

**Okay, instead of only updating once today, I'm going to try to update as many times as I can. As much as I enjoy this challenge... I need it to be done already.**

**Skipped**

He had finally become an adult, without all the side effects of puberty. No squeaky voice change, due to that he didn't really… grow up, when he became a Nobody. He did seem to age a bit from being a young teen when he lost his heart, and he figured that in human years, he would probably be… oh, eighteen or nineteen. Of course, he wouldn't get any of the joys from being an official "adult," but having power over illusions and darkness—not to mention a giant death book—made up for it. Being a Nobody had _some_ benefits.


	64. Death

**Here's the second update for today. I just realized that I confused this theme with another one. Theme number 64 wasn't "Death," it was "Look a Like." Oh well, I'm not fixing it now.**

**Companion**

If anyone was acquainted with Death, it was definitely Ienzo. Death wasn't something he took lightly—when other kids joked about it, he would harden his expression and move on, silently thinking of them as idiots. And not only did he know that word so well—having it be such a constant companion—he hated it too. It had taken his parents from him as a young child.

But as Zexion knew well, he couldn't blame Death for losing his heart. It was his own fault, and Death had no part in it. He had reaped his own life away.


	65. Random

**Third update for today.**

**Nobody's Life**

Being new at this whole "Nobody" thing, Zexion was feeling quite random. Having no emotions to lead his actions—only curiosity or boredom—he wasn't sure what to do. Reading, eating, continuing in his experimenting, and training would suffice for a time, but he soon became bored with his Nobody life. Zexion would get the random urge to explore new worlds, cook a new recipe, invent—though that was more of Vexen's thing—or even start scheming, which was how he earned his title. He had officially decided that Nobody life was nothing more than a weird and random adventure.


	66. Mentor

**Fourth update for today.**

**Ansem**

Along with being like a father to Ienzo, Ansem the Wise was also a mentor. He was really what sparked the boy's creative intellect to start experimenting. He guided him in the ways of measuring and using beakers and such, and Ienzo would do anything to make his step-father proud. But when Ansem stopped authorizing the experiments of the Heart, the boy and the other apprentices started seeing him as a roadblock to their experimenting. The day Ienzo woke up without a heartbeat, he regretted ever going against Ansem's direct orders and would've done anything to get his mentor back.


	67. Skilled

**Fifth update for tonight.**

**The Book of Retribution**

He was quite skilled with a weapon that was taken as a joke. _Hah, a book? How is that supposed to kill Heartless? _They didn't know a thing. Some thought it was ridiculous, but in his opinion, it was better than an oversized house key. Sure, the Keyblade was useful, and Roxas seemed to pick it up naturally. But in Zexion's case—his lexicon took awhile to master, with it being wild and unruly, flying places he didn't want. He had mustered enough practice to make it hit its target, then he finally became skilled at wielding the book. _Finally_.

**A/N: Meh, my brother makes fun of the lexicon D:**


	68. Swordsman

**Meh, I hated writing this one.**

**Illusionist**

He had never considered himself to be a swordsman or any such thing. Blades were too long flimsy, and Zexion preferred something solid, sturdy, and stable that he could hold. Thinking of swords as extensions of his own body made him feel long and awkward, and he preferred his lexicon over anything like that. He had heard that a blade could be a man's—er, Nobody's—best friend, or worst enemy. He didn't care. Swords were too traditional and… just not for him. No, he wasn't anything near being a swordsman, he was more like a… bookman. Or illusionist. Whatever.


	69. War

**This one takes place when Ienzo is a teen.**

**My Heart's a Battleground**

He could feel that his heart was at war with his own will. Sure, all teenagers struggled with inner problems, and "heart" problems usually had to do with girlfriends or boyfriends. But for Ienzo, it was way different, and much worse. Every day, the darkness crept up just a little more, making itself comfortable in his heart. Each day, he fought with his own inner darkness to keep it from coming out again, like that one time… He could feel it growing, consuming him. The darkness against the light—it had always been that way. His heart was a battleground.

**A/N: Eep, I couldn't help but make one theme revolve around the concept of "My heart's a battleground." Those are my favorite lines in that song.**


	70. Light

**Woo, second update today.**

**Creature of Darkness**

The Light was too strong; Zexion could feel himself weakening in its power. He got away as fast as he could from that room in Castle Oblivion, and dark corridored away to the Dark City. The rain was chilling, but it didn't bother him. The darkness—and not just the physical darkness, but the actual Darkness lurking in the city—suited him much better. The Light burned, it tainted his existence, and even one stroke from a Keyblade filled with the Light could be harmful. He was a Nobody—an upper Heartless; a creature of Darkness. That's all he was.


	71. Animals

**Third update for today.**

**Heartless**

As cute as some animals could be, Ienzo started to hate them. His own creations—the Heartless, those wretched little beasts—often resembled them. Soon he started running away from loose dogs, and fending away from cats—all for fear that they could possibly be a Heartless, even if they looked nothing like one. And out of all, he especially avoided ants. The apprentices called the Shadows that started to appear Purebloods. They looked like oversized ants with sharp claws and sulfurous yellow eyes. Soon, all animals meant to the boy were pests, only destined to make his life miserable.

**A/N: Meh, I'm not much of an animal person myself.**


	72. Shopping

**Fourth update for today.**

**Torture**

"Too big,"

"How about now?"

"Too tight!"

"Mmm… now?"

"Too short,"

"Okay, this should be better."

Ienzo squirmed in the clothing. His mom insisted that he needed new clothes, but he hated going shopping. The lady working on his new pair of pants kept pricking him with pins and messing with the fabric, making the five year old quite uncomfortable and unhappy.

There was another tug on the clothing. "Mommy, when are we going home?" He moaned. It was torture, absolute torture.

"Be patient, Ienzo dear. We'll go home once we get a few more shirts done." She replied.

Torture.


	73. Sleep

**Fifth update for today.**

**Nightmares**

His heartbeat quickened as he ran away from the Shadow monsters. His lungs felt as though they were going to rip right out of his chest. The night got darker and darker, and not being able to see where he was going, Ienzo tripped over an unseen object, the Heartless piling onto to him. His vision was completely dark, and he could feel the creatures' claws digging into him, reaching for his heart. He tried to scream, but couldn't; his call for help didn't reach any mortal ears.

Ienzo darted up in his bed. These days, sleep only brought nightmares.


	74. Milk

**Ooh, RETURN OF THE COOKIES!**

**The Perfect Marriage**

Chocolate chip cookies: the best things on earth—er, the World that Never Was. Only one thing could be put with them that made them even more delectable: milk. As the timer of the oven went off, Zexion pulled his masterpieces out and carefully slid them onto the stovetop. The sweet smell was almost enough to make the Nobody hunch over and whisper "My precious." And as it being a universal law that hot cookies _must_ have milk along with them, Zexion headed to the fridge. But what was in there was a tearful sight.

_The _

_milk_

_was _

_all_

_gone_.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	75. Manaic

**Seventh update for today, making this theme number 75. Only 25 left to go! I think that's enough for today though, so I'm heading off.**

**Reckless**

The Shadows dissolved into nothing but black vapor and the lexicon returned to his hands. Zexion was notified that he had finished his mission completely, leaving no more Heartless to dispel for a while. RTC was commanded, but he had a new fire burning down inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was—it felt like a deep, yearning desire to kill more Heartless, to watch them be destroyed, completely and utterly _obliterated_. It was a reckless desire to destroy everything in sight.

Zexion regained his composer—what was wrong with him? He was turning into a mindless maniac…


	76. Kleptomaniac

**Eh, I really wasn't sure about what to do with this one...**

**Axel**

He didn't like fire, nor did he like Axel. The two went hand in hand, all things considered… To Zexion, Axel, came off as two-faced, dangerous—not to be trusted. He did try his best to believe all the Nobodies in Organization XIII were loyal to each other, but with all the events going down at Castle Oblivion… No, Axel just couldn't be trusted. It was the tactician's job to make good plans, and Axel wasn't in it. The assassin was too much of a liability, much like a fire in and of himself: things could get out of control.


	77. I Don't Know How

**Second update for today.**

**Summoning**

He clenched his hand, then flicked it open next to his side. Nothing happened. Again. He sighed; Zexion had been doing this all day.

"Try it again." Xemnas commanded. "Feel your energy go into your hand, and create an object out of your illusions."

"I've been trying to! I just… can't!"

"Just do it."

Zexion took a shaky breath, and tried to summon his powers over illusions. All that appeared was his lexicon he had discovered a few days ago.

Xemnas sighed deeply through his nose, trying not to show his frustration. This was going to be a long day…

**A/N: I really wanted to put a lot more into this one...**


	78. Writing

**Third update for today. This was supposed to be a letter Ienzo wrote to his parents when he was in the orphanage, when he didn't realize what dead really meant.**

**The Letter**

_Dear Daddy and Mommy,_

_I miss you. I don't like this place I'm staying in, where all the other kids missing their parents stay. I want you to come back and take me home. I just want to see you again._

_It makes me sad that you are gone. The people here told me you just had to go away for a while, but I know you are dead. But… maybe you can come back and get me. Then we can be dead and happy together. I would like that._

_I love you, and please come back soon._

_Love,_

_Ienzo_


	79. Mermaid

**Fourth update for today. You know what, I'm really interested to know what the organization looks like in Atlantica...**

**Under the Sea**

As he walked out of the dark corridor, he instantly knew something was wrong with this new world. Namely the fact that he didn't actually _walk_ out of the portal, but he _swam_. He could feel gills in his neck, siphoning water into air. Zexion looked around: he was under water. No one had told him that this world was under the sea. And the worst part: his organization cloak was missing, and he wasn't even wearing any clothes. It just wasn't _right_. Instead of having legs, his torso stretched into a sleek fish tail. _This mission better be quick…_


	80. Fireworks

**Fifth update for today. And I think I should get extra points for putting one of my vocabulary words from school in this theme XD**

**Festival**

The fireworks in Radiant Garden were amazing, among the _best_. The best engineers came together and created an annual show for the residents, with dazzling displays of their pyrotechnics. It was a yearly festival for the simple townsfolk, and the best part for Ienzo was that he got to help. Being "related" to Ansem, one of the Garden's main scientists who helped with the show, the boy got to join in creating the rockets. But as the fireworks that night shot off, he couldn't feel as though he should be with his parents, watching the scintillating colors as a family.


	81. Tonight

**Sixth update for today. This is probably the only other time I bring up that girl he liked as Ienzo. Darn, I don't even remember her name...**

**First Date**

He looked scared and lame when he looked in the mirror, not at all good enough for _her_. Yes, Ienzo was going to meet his high school sweetheart for dinner that night, and maybe go see a movie. He wasn't sure if he could do it, he was so nervous. Ansem told him that it was good for him, but Ienzo didn't know; he would probably mess things up. But before he could even leave his room, Aeleus opened his door.

"Ienzo, there's a problem at the lab. Come right away."

He sighed—the date would have to be postponed.


	82. Me and You

**Seventh update for today. I don't know, but I like this chapter especially...**

**"We" and "Us"**

There was no "me and you," no "we" or "us." It was only "me" for Zexion. He couldn't love anybody. He could never tell "the story of us." He would always live as an empty, emotionless Nobody. He would never love anybody or be loved back. No one would miss him if he went away… But maybe if they achieved Kingdom Hearts, he could have a "me and you," a "we" or "us." He wouldn't only have to be a "me." But Kingdom Hearts wouldn't be finished for a long time… and he probably would never have any of those.


	83. A Secret Admirer

**Eighth update for today. I figured that a lot of the past themes had been serious, so I needed to put a non-serious one in.**

**Fangirls**

They thought they could get away with just being mysterious "secret admirers," and so maybe the organization would like them because they were so "mysterious." Mysterious? More like idiotic. Organization XIII was filled with top ranking Nobodies, most of which being quite intelligent. And so Zexion, being one of the, well, _smarter_ Nobodies, knew exactly who had sent the package that sat outside of the castle and who had connected a card reading: "To Zexy, from your mysterious secret admirer."

He spat on the ground. He did _not_ like being called "Zexy." He destroyed the package and muttered, "Stupid_ fangirls…"_


	84. Someone has a Crush on You

**Ninth update for today.**

**A Gift**

The doorbell rang, and nine year old Ienzo ran to meet the visitor. When he opened the door, no one was there, but a few flowers were lying on the porch, with a piece of paper attached. "For Ienzo" Was scrawled in cursive, with hearts all over it.

Ansem came from behind and chuckled. "Well, Ienzo, it looks like someone at school likes you. Any idea who it might be?"

Ienzo's face reddened as he picked up the flowers. "No!" He marched to the kitchen trashcan and threw them away. He then exasperatedly turned to his stepfather. "Girls are dumb!"


	85. Teenager

**Tenth and final update for today. This is the most I've ever updated in one day!**

**Death**

He should have enjoyed being a teenager more than he did. He had only been fourteen when his heart was taken, and Ienzo faded into nothing but an empty shell. The townsfolk mourned over the loss of Ansem's apprentices, and they blamed their "deaths" on the head scientist. They especially blamed him for Ienzo's end, though it was actually his own fault that he had gone away, not his stepfather's. They didn't know that.

"So young to die and share his parents' dreadful fate…" They would murmur, then shoot poisonous looks at Ansem the Wise. "He was only a teenager…"


	86. Moonlight

**I feel particularly happy with this one.**

**Hope**

Kingdom Hearts shined softly through the open window of Zexion's room. He enjoyed looking at the giant heart shape moon; it let an illusion of peace settle lightly in his hollow chest, as if it promised better days. Well, of course it did—it could be the answer to getting his heart back. That mystical moon left a patch of pale yellow light on the floor when his room was darkened, almost like it was telling the Nobody that it could be a light in his dark soul. The moonlight _was_ hope for Zexion; hope in his world of darkness.


	87. Lust

**Second update for today.**

**Bloodlust**

Ienzo had reached a point in his life where he was unsure of everything. He was only twelve—of course he was a bit unstable during this time of change. But one thing still nagged at him—how did his parents die? No one would tell him, and he wasn't even sure if _they_ knew. But as he got to thinking, ideas of murder popped into his head? Had his parents been killed by another _person_? The more he thought of it, the more he believed it. Soon, he started imaging the killer die himself, a slow, agonizing death: bloodlust.


	88. Not Sure Why

**Third update for today.**

**Why?**

Ienzo's parents had died a few years ago, but he still grieved as if it had happened yesterday; he was still young. It was hard for him to think about it, lest he should start crying. Yet he still debated about it; why did people have to die? No, why did the people he_ loves_ have to die?

So, one morning, the boy couldn't get the thought out of his head, and he confronted Ansem. "Why do people die?"

Ansem was taken aback by the abrupt question, but he pondered it before saying, "Ienzo, my boy, I'm not sure why."


	89. Devil

**Fourth update for today.**

**Devil in Disguise**

It was the only way to make sure Marluxia didn't succeed. They _needed_ Riku to make this plan work. Zexion knew they were playing the villian, but really, it didn't bother him. So as he weaved his illusions to make himself appear to be Sora, to have the Kingdom Key, to pretend to be Riku's childhood friend—the tactician didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. He didn't care if it ruined Riku's life—he was trying to keep the organization together. So as he saw himself as a peacemaker, Riku saw him as the devil in disguise.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my Elvis loving bestie. So Alexis, if you're reading this, just know:**

**_You look like an angel, but I got wise... YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE!_**

**BEAT THAT!**


	90. Tea

**Last update for today. TEN MORE THEMES LEFT!**

**Calming**

It was quite calming, tea was. After a long day of fighting and fending off Heartless, a cup of chamomile really did the trick for Zexion. He had even like it when he was Ienzo.

One time, Demyx got curious about the mysterious liquid. "What's that?" The other Nobody pointed at the tea like it was some new kind of rabid Heartless.

"Tea," The illusionist bluntly stated.

"Ewwwwwwwww," He held out the word for extra emphasis. "It looks all… nasty and brown!"

Zexion mentally face-palmed. "It is just fine, and actually quite calming. Now go away, you're disturbing my peace."


	91. Garden

**Eh, I don't like this one...**

**Trial**

"Off with your head!" He heard a voice scream in outrage. Zexion looked out from behind a bush and saw a husky woman, with quite a few… card people around her. It looked like they were having a trial, and a small girl in a blue dress was in the middle of it. The Nobody could smell pure light radiating from her. But he sensed something else; the one he was tracking to get more information on—the key-bearer—was here too. He went to slip out of sight in another part of the garden, but the cards stopped him.


	92. Flowers

**Second update for today.**

**Radiant Garden**

Ienzo was sure that if there were really other worlds out there, he lived in one of the most beautiful, magnificent ones. Radiant Garden was definitely a sight to behold. The different types of flowers mixed into an amazing collage of colors, and they let off a beautiful fragrance, definitely during spring. The best sight one could get of the entire garden and its flowers was from the top of Ansem's castle. Ienzo loved looking out at the panoramic scene; it made his heart rest at peace. The boy knew one thing for sure; he never wanted to move away.


	93. Breathing

**Third update for today.**

**Breath of Life**

Was this the end of him? What would happen if he couldn't get back up for air? Ienzo's eyes widened as he flailed his arms, trying to reach the surface. He sunk like a stone, down, down into the black waters of the lake. He never should've disobeyed Ansem and gone near the water. He felt his consciousness slip away slowly as his lungs filled with water. Before he slipped away forever, he felt himself being pulled back toward the light.

The water came out when Ansem pushed on the boy's stomach; the breath of life came back to Ienzo.


	94. Smile

**Fourth update for today.**

**No Reason**

Really, what reason did he have to smile these days? The fact that he had amazing powers? No. That he was still surrounded by the other apprentices, the people he thought of as family. Of course not. The fact that he _may_ get his heart back? No, that wasn't good enough. Zexion didn't have any reason to smile. He couldn't feel any real happiness. Sure, he could have pleasure when things went his way, but really, being all smiley was never his thing in the first place. He had always lived a hard life, with not much to smile about.


	95. Legs

**Fifth update. Only five more to go!**

**Run!**

The Heartless was too big, or he just wasn't experienced enough. The giant monster stomped after Zexion, who had only gotten the hang of using his powers a month ago. _Run, legs, run! _He told himself. He didn't want his end to come so quickly; he hadn't even been a Nobody for a year in human time. Before he could think another thought, he tripped and was knocked off of his feet. His own legs had failed him! The lexicon slid away from him, and the giant Heartless was approaching quickly. Could this be the end of his new life?


	96. Unicorn

**Sixth update for today. Great, now I want to go watch Charlie the unicorn...**

**Get Real**

He was a scientist! He had achieved amazing things, even created little monsters that stole peoples' hearts—not that he was proud of that, though. But all in all, the boy did amazing things. Surely there was a way to bring his parents back from oblivion. Surely there was a way… Ienzo spent long nights working to find some sort of cure, some magical antidote that may be able to make his parents live again. It was lost attempt, though. He hoped he could bring them back from the dead with a whimsical potion. Right, just like how unicorns exist.


	97. Wonderland

**Seventh update for tonight.**

**Crazy**

Jeez, this place was wild. First he walked out into an upside down room, then one where he shrinked down, then a forest, then a garden, and now a hedge maze, running away from a psychotic lady screaming at her guards to chop off his head! What could possibly be next? Don't test Fate, Zexion. A cat's face popped out of nowhere, only its eyes and gigantic smile grinning down at him. The Nobody backed up into a dark corridor; he hadn't signed up with the organization to get this crazy Wonderland. He hadn't even found his Heartless target yet!


	98. Who Are You?

**Eighth update for today.**

**Adopted**

Ienzo looked out the window. A blonde man with a soft red scarf was walking up to the orphanage. He wore a white lab coat, and he walked like he didn't have anywhere important to be. Ienzo ran to the lobby; maybe he was coming to adopt someone! The man came in and looked at the children, and his kind eyes finally rested on Ienzo. He walked over to the young child.

"Who are you?" Ienzo asked after a few moments. The man looked nice. "Are you here to take me with you?"

The strange man smiled at him. "Yes."


	99. Doll

**Ninth update for tonight. The next one is the last!**

**Marionettes**

He knew why Xemnas put up with Roxas and Xion, even if they didn't know why themselves. He was only toying with them, using them for their powers. Zexion had to agree that it was quite an ingenious plan; get them to kill Heartless so that Kingdom Hearts would be complete. Soon, they could all get their hearts back, even if it meant disposing of the keybearers after they didn't need them any longer. The organization was playing with XIII and XIV like marionettes; they were only dolls in the hands of their masters. Puppets, and nothing more, nothing less.


	100. End

**Oh my Kingdom Hearts! It's done... Guys, I don't know how much I can thank you for reading through this faithfully. I'm tired, it's late here, and I don't have time to list everyones' names, but... Just know, if you reviewed, you're awesome, you let me know that people were actually reading and enjoying this. Big hug for all y'all. *Hugs* And to all of you who read this, but only favorited and alerted, and didn't review, you're pretty cool too. Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for enjoying these snippits of my favorite organization member's life with me.**

**Wishing-Fire: Thanks so much for creating this challenge. It was awesome, and I had loads of fun writing them. I'm a little sad that it's over, but I feel happy over all.**

**To all those taking this challenge also: I had fun with you guys. Good luck to all of you.**

***Hugs for all of you!* Sigh... good-bye, Zexion, I had fun.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Oblivion**

Had his life been a waste? _Both_ of them? Was his existence and nonexistence alike worth being lived out? He didn't know—it seemed like everything he had done was bad. So as Zexion was fading back into Oblivion, he thought he could feel fear of not righting his wrong. Had he gotten his heart back only because he was fading away—again? But the last thought that really rested in his mind was that maybe he would see his parents again. If they were out there in Oblivion, maybe they could be together again. Maybe… he would be happy.


End file.
